Bipifica's Resurrection part 3
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: With Mabel gone and our three favorite characters back together again. Dipper, Pacifica, and Wendy are now going after the ones responsible for what happened to them. However, their prey isn't as weak as they may think. Rated M 18 and older only. Enjoy :)


**AN: Time for part three. Enjoy. PS: So sorry it took me FOREVER to update…Dealing with personal problems and I wasn't emotionally sound to write this chapter for a while. Please do forgive me…**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Sexual dialog, violence, death, blood, and language. Readers' discretion advised.**

 **Bipifica's Resurrection Part 3**

Dipper, Pacifica, and Wendy killed everyone within the building while searching for the people in charge of everything. Pacifica was drinking blood, Wendy was eating flesh, and Dipper was taking souls. All three were making sure nothing was left of the government and made sure to end this once and for all…

Meanwhile, up on the top floor of the government building, the President and Vice President were barricading themselves on the top floor…

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!? WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" Vice President Blendin shouted in a panic.

"Calm down Blendin. We aren't gonna go down like a bunch of sniveling cowards! Now get a hold of yourself!" President Gideon said as he slapped Blendin.

"Sir we are ready to intercept the enemy." A time agent said.

"Good. Now you are the last time agent so make sure you don't fail like your colleagues." President Gideon said.

"Understood sir." The agent said as he took a handful of normal government agents with paranormal side arms that will do harm to most supernatural beings…

"I-I don't like where this is heading!" Vice President Blendin said as he ran into the panic room which was stationed in the same floor. President Gideon just sighed with annoyance as he shook his head at Blendin's cowardice and decided to walk into his office which was a few rooms down…

 **Meanwhile with Dipper, Pacifica, and Wendy…**

Dipper, Pacifica, and Wendy ran floor after floor in search of the heads of the government while killing everyone in their way. However, once they got to the second floor from the top floor, they were stopped by the time agent…

"Not another annoying time agent!" Dipper whined.

"We don't have time for this. The longer we deal with all these time agents the longer it will take for us to get to the head council of the government." Pacifica said.

"You guys go. I'll deal with him." Wendy said.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked.

"Just go!" Wendy shouted.

"Ok just be careful." Pacifica said as she and Dipper advanced.

The normal government agents tried to stop them but Dipper killed them in an instant with his demon power while not losing momentum with Pacifica and both of them pasted the time agent. However, for some reason he wasn't interested in them…

"Now…It's just you and me." The time agent said calmly.

"This is weird. Why didn't you try to stop my friends?" Wendy questioned.

"Because you are what I really wanted to encounter. I couldn't care less about your demon and vampire friends. You are all I want and I shall have my revenge." The time agent said.

"Revenge? What did I ever do to you?" Wendy questioned until she saw him taking off his time mask revealing his face…

"It's been a long time…Wendy." The time agent said and Wendy recognized him…

"It's…It's you! Joshua!" Wendy said with great surprise.

"Yes it's me. Ever since I heard you killed my sister, Tambry, all I wanted was to get back at you. However, two things I learned pissed me off. One, I wanted revenge but I heard you died so that killed that dream. However, two was what really made me mad! You were taken in by my agency and experimented on to be a biochemical weapon for the government! I wanted you dead and gone but the stupid T.P.A.E.S. had other plans! But at least I finally get the chance to kill you myself this time." Joshua said.

"Look Josh. Your sister tried to kill me! I had no choice but-" Wendy said until she was nearly hit by a time wave bolt from Josh. If the time wave bolt hit Wendy she would have been frozen in time for as long as Joshua wanted.

"You did had a choice! If you would have completed your stupid bounty hunter mission and killed that demon and vamp, none of this would have happened in the first place! This was and still is your fault!" Joshua said as he prepared his next attack…

 **Dipper and Pacifica…**

Pacifica and Dipper made it to the top floor but as soon as they made it to the top floor they stopped…

"Why are we stopping?" Pacifica asked.

"There is someone in there." Dipper said as he pointed to the closed off safe room where Blendin Blandin was.

"So!? What are we waiting for, let's kill the asshole!" Pacifica said getting impatient.

"There is someone down here as well. I sense him down the hall." Dipper said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Pacifica asked.

"Well… I'll take the guy down the hall and you can take this guy locked up in here. Sound good?" Dipper asked.

"Alright but you owe me later." Pacifica said.

"Owe you?" Dipper questioned until she got close and whispered perverted talk in Dipper's ear which he loved as he smiled and rushed as fast as possible to kill the guy for his reward later on. Pacifica just laughed a little but then got serious as she looked at the panic room.

She advanced and ripped off the door with ease but then she got blasted by Vice President Blendin with his custom made time-warp handgun which makes everything age to its setting.

"Shit that hurt." Pacifica said as she recovered and got to a safe distance away.

"You think you can kill me vampire? Think again! With my time-warp handgun, I will age you until you are nothing but dust!" Blendin said.

"Fat chance of that idiot. In case you haven't been reading up, I'm a vampire which means I can't age physically! You're screwed with that stupid toy of yours." Pacifica retorted.

"In that case, I'll reverse the setting and I'll make you so young that you won't even be born!" Blendin said as he shot the handgun again but this time it hit Pacifica and she aged back 10 years. Even though her physical appearance didn't changed but she can't take more of those hits. If she does, then she would revert back to being nothing…

 **Dipper…**

Dipper ran down the hall and then found a laboratory where he sensed his prey. He blasted through the door and killed the guards with ease by controlling their heads and making them explode as blood and brain matter flew all over the place.

"Well well well… The big dog himself finally found lil ol me." Gideon said in front of a desk that had many different veils of liquid that was unknown to Dipper.

"President Gideon Gleeful… I would have thought you were bigger. You look like a small little shrimp with a fucked up hairdo. Hahahahaha." Dipper laughed psychopathically.

"Think what you want boy! However, you won't be callin me short for very long!" Gideon said as he picked up a veil.

"What's that? Your growth hormone? Hahahahaha." Dipper laughed again.

"This is your death, demon!" Gideon said as he popped off the top of the veil and drank the red liquid…

"Something…doesn't feel right." Dipper said as he got cautious.

The lights were flickering and the room itself was shaking. Gideon fell to the ground and Dipper watched as Gideon was growing fangs, horns, black and dark red shade of fur, a huge snake for a tail, and his eyes turned completely white. Dipper put two and two together and came to the conclusion that Gideon must of took what was left of Mcgucket's research and made himself into chimera.

"Now little demon… How does it feel to be the shorter one?!" Gideon said in a dark beast voice as he towered over Dipper by 10 ft.

"Well for one thing-" Dipper said but he couldn't finish because Gideon smacked him with his huge lion's paw and Dipper went flying through many rooms.

Dipper laughed psychotically again and he brushed off the rubble off himself…

"Awe how cute. THE KITTY WANTS TO PLAY!" Dipper shouted with demonic voice as his eyes glowed yellow and his smile was sadistically excited.

Dipper then used his demonic speed and smashed Gideon into the wall and pulled out one of Gideon's eyes. With pain Gideon yelled but used his snake tail to bite Dipper and smashed him to the floor many times until both of them fell through…

 **Meanwhile with Wendy's battle…**

Wendy and Joshua were fighting fiercely as Wendy was trying to land a blow on Joshua but his time armor pushed her back every time. Joshua then blasted at Wendy with his time freeze but she dodged them.

Suddenly they both stopped when Dipper and Gideon came crashing through the floor above them while ripping each other to shreds.

"What the fuck is that!?" Both Wendy and Joshua said at the sight of Gideon's transformation.

"Ah good I need something to eat. Time out demon." Gideon said as he smacked Dipper so hard he went flying through rooms again.

Gideon then walked up to the time agent and Wendy.

"B-Boss. I'm glad you're here to hel-" Joshua said until Gideon bit half of his body off and blood was spraying upward like a fountain. Wendy saw in horror at what Gideon done as she ran away.

"What's the matter ghoul? Don't you want to be my next dish!?" Gideon shouted as he tried to run after her but was stopped by Dipper grabbing his snake tail and ripped it off.

"AHHHHHHHH! You'll pay for that demon!" Gideon shouted he turned around and tried swiping at Dipper but Dipper just grabbed him with weird demon magic. Dipper's eyes were different colors now for some reason as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Wh-WHAT IS THIS!?" Gideon shouted.

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" Dipper said but in a different voice.

"Who or what are you!?" Gideon demanded.

"Oh little Pine tree needed a nap so I took over for the time being. You can call me William. B. Cipher!" Bill said and then flung Gideon's body up to the top floor again.

"You think Pine tree was bad…Just you wait until your mind is ripped apart over and over again. I'm not as gentle as Dipper so I hope you like it rough Mr. President anal bitch!…BECAUSE I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR ASS APART!" Bill shouted…

 **Meanwhile with Pacifica's battle…**

Pacifica dodged every attack that Blendin shot but when he went quiet she started to wonder why…

Suddenly machine guns popped out from the ceiling with the same kind of guns that Blendin had and Pacifica knew she had to run.

"SHIT!" Pacifica shouted as she dodged the bullets as fast as she could but got hit more and more until all her vampire age went away. Now if she got hit at least one more time she would revert to nothing.

Pacifica ran away from the area and found a safe place that was on the other side of the floor for her to hide for a minute until she came up with a strategy…

"What the fuck am I going to do now!?" Pacifica said as she panicked. Even though she was still a vampire, she doesn't want to revert to nothing. Pacifica was running out of options since she was no longer the hunter but now the hunted.

"Well well well. Looks like time is running out for you little vamp. Why don't you just give yourself up and I'll make sure your existence fades away quickly." Blendin said on the loud speaker.

"Fuck off! I'm going to tear that fat fucking head off your damn neck!" Pacifica shouted.

"Such language. I'll be sure your mouth will be the first thing to go once I erase you." Blendin said on the loud speaker.

Pacifica was pissed that Blendin was getting the upper hand on her but thought of something…

" _If these guns age things backwards, then all I have to do is use something to block the bullets. Once I get close enough to that fat fucker, I'll tear him a new asshole and make that damn pig squeal!"_ Pacifica thought as a smile crept up on her face.

Pacifica looked around for something that she could use as proper cover until she saw a massive desk in the office she was currently in and decided that would do the trick. She picked up the massive desk with her vampiric strength and held it over her head. Once she was at the office door, she took a deep breath and was ready to make a run for it.

"Alright you fat fucker. Get ready to feel the pain!" Pacifica said as she busted through the door with the desk over her head.

She ran with all her might while the guns where hitting the desk and making holes in it. She didn't stop until she saw Blendin and then threw the desk at him knocking out the remote he was holding that controlled the guns on the ceiling. The remote broke and the guns went offline. Pacifica got up and turned to the now scared Blendin Blandin. With no options left, Blendin pulled out his original gun he had earlier but couldn't react fast enough as he saw half of his arm taken off from Pacifica's fast reaction.

"AHHHHH!" Blendin screamed as he grabbed his dismembered arm and blood was pouring out.

"There is that squeal I was looking for. Now be a good obedient pig and…DIE!" Pacifica shouted with blood lust red glowing eyes and shoved her hand through Blendin's chest and pinned him against the wall.

With Blendin's final moments, Pacifica then grabbed his neck with her fangs and ripped off his head and threw his body away like garbage. She then spat out his head from her mouth and looked at it on the floor.

"Even if I was moments away from death, I would not drink a single drop of your pathetic blood." Pacifica said while spitting on the head.

Suddenly Pacifica heard Wendy coming upstairs and she looked terrified…

"Wendy? Are you alright?" Pacifica asked.

"Pacifica! We have a problem!" Wendy panicked.

"What's wrong?" Pacifica asked trying to calm Wendy down.

"I-It's Dipper! He's fighting the President but the President turned himself into this weird monster and is killing everything in sight!" Wendy stressed.

"I'm sure Dipper can handle him." Pacifica said.

"He's being thrown around by that…thing and it killed the time agent that I was fighting earlier like it was nothing. Dipper needs backup!" Wendy stressed.

"Alright let's go." Pacifica said and Wendy led the way to where Dipper and Gideon were battling…

 **Meanwhile with Dipper's fight…**

"Hahaha! Run run run little kitten. You can't escape me." Bill said while shooting blue fire balls at the retreating Gideon chimera.

"Damn you demon! I would have thought I've worn you out by now!" Gideon sneered.

"I told you little fleabag that I took control of this body so Pine tree could rest up. With his and my stamina working together, we can never be worn out." Bill explained while throwing another blue flame fire ball at Gideon. This time it hit and engulfed Gideon as he screamed with pain.

"RRAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gideon roared in agony as he was trying to put out the fire on his body. He quickly looked around and then suddenly saw a fountain. Without hesitation he ran and pounced on the fountain, breaking it and letting the water extinguish the flames.

"Hahahahaha. I thought cats hated the water." Bill laughed while floating above Gideon.

"Laugh it up demon. But soon I'll have the last laugh!" Gideon shouted as he jumped up and caught Bill by surprise and connected his huge paw to Bill's face while he dug his claws in through the flesh and through the skull.

Gideon then used his weight and slam Dipper down many floors until they both crashed to the bottom. Pacifica and Wendy saw this from afar and ran back down stairs to where Dipper/Bill and Gideon were still fighting. Bill was still in control of Dipper's body as he used his magic to make himself invisible and sneak away from Gideon…

"Ha! You think making yourself invisible will help you? Guess again little demon…" Gideon said as he closed his eyes and focus on his hearing...

Gideon waited for Bill's movements… Then suddenly he heard Bill behind him and quickly bucked kicked him with his goat legs and sent Bill flying through many walls and undoing the invisibility but also knocking Bill out.

"This is getting old demon. Time to kill you and finally be rid of you once and for all, you piece of shit!" Gideon said after he advanced and looked down on Dipper/Bill's body that was still unconscious.

However, before Gideon could deliver the final blow, he was punched and was sent flying by Pacifica whom came just in time. Gideon got up after going through a few walls himself and was bleeding from the side of his face where he got hit…

"THAT DAMN VAMPIRE! I'LL MAKE HER PAY!" Gideon shouted in a deeper beast voice as foam was forming from his mouth and soon lost all sense of control as he became rapid with rage. He then charged towards Pacifica but was knocked down by Wendy from her kick to Gideon's head.

"Wendy! Be careful! He became rapid and doesn't control his actions anymore. He's more dangerous now!" Pacifica called out.

"I know. Just wake Dipper up, we need him to put down this damn beast before it puts us down." Wendy shouted back and then kept up her attack on Gideon.

Pacifica then turn her attention to Dipper and grabbed him. She then tried all methods of waking him up. She tried slapping him, shouting at him, slapping him again, shaking him, and then finally punching his face over and over but still wasn't waking up.

"Dipper GET YOUR ASS UP!" Pacifica shouted as she shook Dipper but suddenly got an idea that was sure to wake him up. She then started whispering in his ear…

"If you don't get up, I won't let you screw me in that new position we talked about earlier." Pacifica whispered in the sluttiest voice she could make and without a second hesitation Dipper woke up and with a serious hard on.

"Hahaha. Knew that would work." Pacifica chuckled to herself.

"How long was I out for?" Dipper asked.

"Not long but you seemed different earlier…" Pacifica mentioned.

"Oh that. Bill took over once I got worn out from fighting Gideon." Dipper said.

"So you're telling me that Bill can just take over once you get tired?" Pacifica asked.

"Pretty much." Dipper said.

"So when we do an all nighter…and you get tired…Is Bill the one fucking me?" Pacifica asked with disgust.

"That only happened one time and-" Dipper said until Pacifica punched Dipper and the face and he started laughing.

"There's the Pacifica I know and love." Dipper sadistically laugh.

"Shut your mouth asshole! How dare you let that…thing violate me like that!" Pacifica shouted then suddenly Bill took control for a second.

"Hey it's not like you and Pine tree haven't done almost everything in the book already. Shesh, you should be greatful that I screwed you and-" Bill said until Pacifica punched him again in the face.

"I wasn't fucking talking to you damn floating Dorito! I was talking to Dipshit!" Pacifica shouted.

"IF YOU TWO FUCKING LOVE BIRDS ARE DONE CHIT CHATING, I COULD REALLY USE THE HELP!" Wendy shouted as she was running from Gideon.

Dipper and Pacifica turned and was ready to fight Gideon once again. However, before they could charge after him, they saw Gideon catch up with Wendy and grabbed her neck by his teeth and ripped off Wendy's head…

Shocked with unbelievable grief, Dipper and Pacifica couldn't hold in their rage any longer after seeing their dear friend get beheaded. Dipper used his magic and grabbed Gideon by the throat and crushed his windpipe as Dipper's eyes were burning with yellow anger. While gasping for air, Gideon's chest was being torn to shreds by Pacifica's vampiric claws as she ripped out chunks of flesh while her eyes were bloodlust red.

Both Dipper and Pacifica where not letting up on Gideon. Dipper then used his magic to throw him all around the area. Once Dipper let go and let Gideon's body fall to the floor, Gideon's chimera body was returning back to his normal body and Gideon wasn't rapid anymore but was seriously hurt as his legs were broken, his left arm ripped up and cut all over, and his eyes, ears, and mouth was pouring out blood while he struggled greatly to breath.

Gideon weakly tried to retreat from Pacifica and Dipper's fury as he used his only good arm to crawl away. However, he was stopped once Dipper teleported in front of him while looking down with his arms crossed. Gideon tried going the other way but Pacifica was blocking him too.

"P-p-please! I-I'm so sorry. D-d-d-don't k-kill me." Gideon begged as he was pissing himself, sweating like crazy, and tears flowing down his face because of the fear he was feeling from being out powered by forces he could never comprehend nor face against.

"Look at you Gideon Gleeful…You're nothing more than a broken piece of shit. I hope they have a special place in Hell for someone like you." Pacifica said.

"You killed out friend twice now Gideon…It's time you pay with more than your life." Dipper said.

"W-What are you talking about?" Gideon said as he panicked.

Dipper used his magic to make Gideon's body boil and made Gideon scream in agony as his skin, eyes, and flesh was being burned from within. Pacifica then grabbed Gideon's lower jaw and broke it. Gideon was bloody mess and was about dead but before he could die. Dipper conjured snakes to go through every hole in his body: His throat, his ears, his nose, and his ass. All the while making the snakes explode and Gideon died from this…

"Well now…" Pacifica said after witnessing all that.

"…Wendy." Dipper said as he turned his mood to sadness while looking with Pacifica at Wendy's body…

Suddenly they heard a voice…

"I'm not dead idiots!" Wendy shouted from her dismembered head from across the room and Dipper and Pacifica looked with a mixer of happiness, disgust, and wonder from finding out Wendy's head was still alive.

"Just when watching you eat people's flesh wasn't gross enough. Seeing your head separated from your body and still alive to talk just made your gross level higher." Pacifica said as she watched Dipper pick up Wendy's talking head with a smile.

"Well get over it. Will you please put my head back on my body now!?" Wendy stressed.

"Alright alright." Dipper said as he walked over and placed the head back on the neck and like magic the head was connecting back with the body.

"Now that's more like it." Wendy said as she got up and cracked her neck many times.

"So what now?..." Pacifica asked.

"We get out of dodge and you keep your promise." Dipper said with a perverted sadistic smile while looking at Pacifica.

"I don't even want to know what you two are about to do." Wendy said as she tried her best to think about something else to get her mind off Dipper and Pacifica's twisted sense of sex.

"Actually Wendy…" Pacifica started to say as she looked away in embarrassment.

"What…?" Wendy cautiously asked.

"I promised Dip if you would video us while we have sex." Pacifica said with a blush.

"Uhhhhh…HELL NO!" Wendy said as she ran away and Pacifica chased after her to get her to do her request while Dipper followed laughing his ass off…

 **Meanwhile…**

"Are you ready to take care of the situation?" The mysterious voice asked.

"Yes…My Lord." Stanley said as he smiled…

 **TO BE CONCLUDED IN PART 4…**

 **AN: One problem solved…another arises. What will happen next?! Find out next time hahahahahaha BYE!**


End file.
